Percy Jackson's Vision
by charmedgirl12
Summary: ? read to find out
1. Chapter 1:Annabeth

This is it or is it Percy Jackson? The dark strange guy said in a screeching manor. I couldn't really make out his face. He was wearing a cloak with a large hood. His neck faces down so his eyes were looking down at the ground. He said "Now why could you do this to me?" Do what? I replied in a confused manor. He said: "Percy you know what you did why don't you tell me what you did." Why don't you tell me what I did because I'm completely confused right now and I think it would be fair if you were to tell me. "Now my boy my vision doesn't lie. You were at the camp and you were wandering around with that fabulous sword of yours when you stabbed me. Who? Who did I stab? I… I would like to know whoever you are or whatever you are. "You do not speak to me that way!" He hollered so loud the echo continued for over a minute. "This is when you ran my boy you did nothing but run you ran all the way home to your mother. You did not look back." His voice slowly faded away and I stood there in white all of the darkness was gone. I was there with my eyes closed asking him "Was that it?" but he was already gone. I opened my eyes and instead of being at camp where I fell asleep last night I was at home. I got up and hollered mom! Mom! No answer I thought it was strange. She normally answered to my calls this time she didn't. I looked everywhere and I found her in her bedroom lying on the floor with no pulse. I called Grover and we went to Camp Half-Blood to find everything in a tizzy. Everyone one was everywhere I went to Annabeth's cabin and Grover said "You don't remember do you?" Re... Remember what? I asked. "Some demon last night took over your body and you almost killed Annabeth. She is in recovery." I ran to the recovery cabin and I found her laying there quiet as she could ever be. Annabeth?


	2. Chapter 2: A voice in the wind

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth! I hollered. You know I would never do anything like this to you! "Perce I know you weren't in your right mind at the time I totally understand." Yes but, I ALMOST killed you Annabeth. "Percy I had a vision about your mom is she ok?" No she is not i found her on the floor without a pulse. "Percy I need you to listen to me ok?" Fine. "I want you to get Grover and I want you to go and find you mom's killer." But, Annabeth. "No now Percy." I left the recovery cabin and wandered around camp checking every cabin until I found Grover in the Hades cabin. Grover comeon I need you to come with me to help me find my mom's killer. "Why me dude I mean I know I'm your best friend but, I've always gotta do the nasty stuff." Just go get your stuff Grover. "Fine." So me and Grover left Camp Half-Blood. Just shortly after we heard footsteps. It was a good thing I had my sword with me because you would have never guessed who it was. One word. Medusa. "Going somewhere boys?" "Yes we are you snake-haired freak." "Not for long." We both shut our eyes tight as she pulled up her sunglasses I could feel her grinning an evil grin. I pulled out my sword and swung it around until I finally got her. "Your not going to make me carry that thing again are you?" No leave it we don't need it. We kept walking but, as we were we heard running footsteps behind us. "Percy!" Right away I knew who it was. Annabeth? What are you doing here your supposed to be recovering. "Not no more." Fine I'll let you come with us. Be careful though. "Percy." Someone whispered in the wind. D...Did yall here that? "Here what?" They asked at the same time. "Percy, it's your mom." "Listen to me about my killer." Her voice faded away kind of like the wind does when it stops blowing. MOM! "Your mom?" Annabeth asked. Yes it was her she stopped talking. "What did she say?" Annabeth asked again. She didn't finish her sentence she started talking about her killer. Didn't finish. That's it I've gotta find her killer.


	3. Chapter 3: what a day

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth! I shouted. Oh Annabeth I…I am sooo sorry for last night I didn't know what was going on I promise you know I would never do anything like that to you! "Percy it is ok I know you wouldn't you weren't even in your right mind at the time anyways." I'm the one that put you in this hospital bed anyways. My guilty conscious had taken over a little more than expected. "Percy." Yea? "Listen I had a vision about your mom is she ok?" Um… No she is not she is dead I found her this morning dead and I came here to get your help to find the killer but, I have to wait till you recover. "It shouldn't be too much longer Perce get Grover to help you find the killer." "Go now Perce!" But, Annabeth. "No go now!" Grover! I wandered all through the camp and found him at the Hades cabin. Grover. "What? You ok?" No I'm going to listen to Annabeth and find my mom's killer your coming. "What? Why me dude? Grover have you forgotten who you are? "No!" Well then get your stuff. "Ugh… Humans so… demanding." As we left Camp Half-Blood we found out someone was following us and it is a good thing I had my sword on me. Or else you would never guessed who it was. Medusa. "Well boys going somewhere?" "Yea we sure are you snake-haired freak." She lifted up her sunglasses we shut our eyes tight. "I guess you aren't now." She giggled an evil one. I just kept waving my sword until I finally sliced her head off. "I hope you ain't gonna make me carry that thing again. Nope she is done for good. We heard more footprints behind us then someone hollered "Percy!" Right away I knew who that was. Annabeth what are you doing your supposed to be recovering. "Not no more." "I'm going to help you find your mom Percy." Ok but, be careful please. "Percy." Someone said in a graceful voice. D…Did yall here that? "Here what?" they said at the same time. T…That voice. "It's your mom Percy." Mom? "Yes honey me listen the killer was…" Mom! The voice faded kind of like the wind when it stops blowing. "Your mom?" Annabeth asked. Yes my mom she was talking to me and then she stopped talking. That was it. "What did she say?" Annabeth asked. She started talking about the killer and then stopped. This is it I won't have it! I'm going to find the killer."


End file.
